Quer
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: A flor tem sete pétalas. 30Cookies. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, TETÉ! 8D


**Disclaimer: **MEUS, MEUS, MEUS. Todos os sete.

**Presente de aniversário (um dia adiantado) para Lady Murder. (L)**

**X**

_O que você está fazendo?_ – pergunta-se internamente. Aquilo já deveria estar esquecido. Deveria estar num canto da sua cabeça, escondido para sempre, nunca tocado, como uma caixa lacrada. Mas não. Sempre invadia sua mente, sempre, sempre, sempre. Tomando conta de sua consciência. Tomando conta de seu ser. Você sabe disso – você tem plena noção disso, Tiago, mesmo quando é Eliana quem está te beijando, mesmo quando é ela quem está te tocando, você sabe que não a quer. Sua mente não a quer. Seu corpo não a quer – seu ser _o_ deseja. Você não consegue parar de pensar nele, é como se fosse uma maldição _(e era)_.

Você segura a flor entre os dedos – uma pequena flor, frágil e delicada. E sente como se ela fosse seu interior, como se com qualquer coisinha, você pudesse ser destruído. E você destrói a flor, porque assim, talvez, você possa se distrair. Você possa parar de pensar nele. Mas como? A flor tem sete pétalas. Eliana te vê mexendo na flor e rir: — Vamos brincar? — arranca uma pétala _(um pedaço de sua consciência)_. — Mal me quer.

**(m a l t e q u e r)**

_Seu corpo está todo frio. Você está na praia, sente a areia nos seus pés, e sabe que nesse horário, sempre é frio – mas dessa vez está desumanamente frio. Impossivelmente gelado. E você sabe o porquê. Você sabe de quem é a culpa. Seus dentes trincam e sua pele se arrepia, mas você não se move. Você não vai dar o braço a torcer. _

— _Ó brasileiro, aguentas este frio? — o tom da voz dele é irônico, cheio de maldade. Assim como o seu sorriso. Você não olha – você não quer encará-lo. Tiago tolo, Tiago fraco. Por que ele está sendo calmo? Ele se senta ao seu lado, e sorri, olhando para você. O frio se intensifica. — Não tens medo de morrer congelado?_

— _Não — você responde, os dentes batendo. Mas você tem. Você __**morre de medo**__ – não só de morrer congelado, nem só de morrer. Você tem medo de acabar sendo dominado por ele. Dominado por aquele frio intenso. _

_Guilherme alarga o sorriso. Sorriso de vampiro, sorriso de demônio. Sorriso de Inverno. _

— _Ora, pois, então vamos ver o quão tu aguentas, ó brasileiro. _

_O frio se intensifica e você sente que sua consciência está se desvanecendo – e perguntas surgem na sua cabeça: por que você ainda está lá? Por que você não tentou destruí-lo quando ele apareceu? Por que você não lutou? Por que você... _

Seus olhos estão vidrados e ela, tola, nem percebe. Puxa outra pétala e dessa vez, dá-te um beijo na bochecha antes de falar: — Bem me quer.

**(b e m t e q u e r)**

_Você não entende a razão por detrás daquilo. Você não sabe por que ele parou de te congelar. Era uma batalha ganha – Guilherme só precisava ter intensificado um pouco mais seu poder. Seu corpo todo dói – dói de frio, do frio que está passando, do frio que ainda está sentindo. E Guilherme chega perto de você, aquele ar superior não está abandonado, mas ele ainda está perto de você. _

— _Por quê...? — sua voz dói também. Arranha sua garganta. É ruim, não é, Tiago? — Por que você não... termina de me matar?_

_A resposta é simples. Tão simples que você se surpreende. Você está caído no chão, humilhado, derrotado, desesperado. A morte lhe parecia tão próxima – e tão tentadora. Mas Inverno não quer te matar (não ainda, mas você nem sabe disso), então ele para. Ele para e se ajoelha no chão, à sua frente. Não estende a mão, não oferece ajuda. _

— _Porque eu não quero — fala com aquela autoridade que tinha na sua época de senhor feudal. — Não quero cessar tua vida agora, ó brasileiro — e as mãos frias de morto tocam seu rosto. E as mãos de vampiro tocam sua alma. _

Sua mão treme um pouco, mas você não solta a flor. Você não quer soltar a flor, Tiago – a flor é você. A flor é sua consciência. E você não quer soltá-la, não quer que ela se vá. Você escuta ao longe – muito, muito, muito ao longe – a voz de Eliana entoar: — Mal me quer.

**(m a l ****tequer****) **

_E os dentes dele se cravam no seu pescoço e você sente vontade de gritar. Porque dói – dói mais que o frio intenso. Dói como se fossem facas, cortando seu corpo. Dói, porque ele te aperta com força enquanto suga seu sangue – com força de vampiro. Você está asfixiado. Você está __**morrendo**__. _

_E novamente você tem medo de morrer – medo de que sua morte seja causada por ele. Mas você não grita. Você não luta – num cantinho íntimo de sua mente, é prazeroso sentir os lábios dele ávidos no seu pescoço. É prazeroso imaginar-se morto nos braços dele. E é louco, também. É louco sentir prazer por culpa de um vampiro. _

_Mas antes que você possa achar que realmente morreu, ele para. Mais uma vez, ele não te mata. Mas ele joga seu corpo no chão, com força, e as lágrimas enchem seus olhos, Tiago. Deve ter algo quebrado – você imagina. Aquela dor no peito não é normal. E você escuta a risada dele, que parece tão próxima. Inverno rindo, sádico como sempre. Por ter tomado o seu sangue. Por ter te deixado fraco. _

O seu pescoço começa a latejar (e é só coisa da sua cabeça), e sua respiração prende na garganta. Você não precisa respirar – era só por hábito – e você nem sente falta disso. Eliana te beija novamente, dessa vez nos lábios, antes de _(destruir)_ puxar _(sua mente)_ outra pétala.

— Bem me quer.

**(b e m ****tequer****) **

_A boca dele é fria, como o resto do corpo. E o toque dele é frio também. E você se pergunta como deixou a situação chegar a esse ponto – ao ponto de nem se lembrar mais de como fazer as coisas, de como empurrá-lo, de como impedi-lo. Você sabe que tem algo errado. _

_Tiago tolo, Tiago fraco. Em algum momento achou que estava no controle da situação? Realmente considerou a hipótese de não estar sendo dominado por Guilherme, e sim o contrário? Idiota. E é assim que você se xinga – Idiota, idiota, idiota. Idiota por estar deixando beijar-se. Por estar sendo guiado por ele, um maldito. Um demônio. Idiota, porque gosta do toque do vampiro (e nem imagina que ele também gosta do seu). Idiota porque o frio parece não incomodar mais. Porque o frio começa a queimar. _

_Agora o frio é quente. _

Você fecha os olhos, porque quer que todas as lembranças fossem embora. Você é um vampiro agora, e Eliana também. Vocês têm mais tempo juntos do que jamais poderiam ter – cinquenta anos juntos, e cada um com a aparência de vinte. Você já devia tê-lo esquecido – mas as lembranças sempre são mais fortes do que você. Mais fortes que sua consciência. Sua mente é fraca, Tiago. Tão fraca quanto a flor, quando Eliana puxa outra pétala.

— Mal me quer.

**(MAL te quer)**

_Um soco no rosto. Mais outro, mais outro. Sai sangue da sua boca e você tenta lutar – é claro que tenta. Tenta se erguer. Mas ele é forte, muito mais forte. Ele é um vampiro. E ele ri de você, e ri de seus esforços inúteis. Inverno anda até você, calmo. E você está no chão, mais uma vez. Ele chuta sua barriga. _

— _Achavas mesmo que poderias comigo, ó tolo brasileiro? — riu. Abaixou-se e agarrou você pela gola da camisa, erguendo-te do chão. O frio. Começa a se espalhar pelo seu corpo – e você sente nojo, não dele, mas de si mesmo, por ser tão fraco. Por ceder tão facilmente a ele. Por ser um humano tão tolo. Por ser humano, e basta. Guilherme se aproveita da tua fraqueza e sorri, quando te beija mais uma vez. E ele é violento e te machuca, e, quando se afasta, lambe o sangue dos lábios. — Achavas? — e te beija novamente. Machuca-te. _

Eliana debruça o corpo sobre o seu e você percebe isso, mas é só uma sensação longínqua. Muito mais real lhe parecem os beijos de Guilherme. Ela se deita sobre seu corpo, e a flor encosta no rosto dela. Eliana ri (porque ela é tão tola e fraca quanto você) e puxa, entoando numa voz apaixonada.

— Bem me quer.

**(BEM te quer)**

_E é estranho – senti-lo assim, tão próximo. É estranho estar com a cabeça no peito dele. É estranho não-ouvir o coração dele. E é mais estranho ainda ouvir tão bem o seu – tão ruidoso. E você fica envergonhado quando ele sorri malicioso, ele pode ouvir seu coração muito melhor do que você mesmo. E ele gosta do som. Ele gosta, porque assim, ele se sente poderoso._

_Assim, você se sente fraco. _

_E você sabe que é fraco e que não deveria ser, mas não consegue. Só consegue deixar que ele te abrace com mais força, que ele te beije com mais delicadeza, que ele cheire seu pescoço, que ele sinta sua pulsação. Você o quer. Como nunca quis alguém antes._

_É triste ter aquela certeza íntima de que, mesmo parecendo te querer tão bem, talvez você seja só um passatempo. _

Eliana bufa, de um jeito brincalhão. Só falta uma pétala na flor, e ela não gosta do resultado. Ergue um pouco o corpo e olha para o amado (e nem percebe o olhar distante).

— Odiei o resultado, Titi! — arranca a flor e joga ao longe, não querendo arrancar a última pétala. A última lembrança. — É mentira, não é?

— Sim — você concorda vago. Ela sorri e te beija, e assim vocês ficam.

Na flor ao longe, sobra só a última pétala das sete. Agarrada a flor, como se nunca fosse soltá-la. Como se nunca fosse embora.

**(malbemtequer)**

— _Tu nunca te esquecerás de mim, ó Tiago. _

Nunca irá. 

**X**

**N/A: **Porque talvez eu não possa postar amanhã (e se eu puder... HOHOHO). Então feliz aniversário adiantado, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida, blábláblá. Você é linda e absoluta, rs. E espero que tenha gostado, porque eu realmente adorei escrever. E eu lembrei que você gosta desse casal (eu gosto também, mas nem tanto assim). E, sei lá. Eu te amo, HAHAHA. Boa vida para você, amada. (L)

30Cookies – Set Outono – Tema 27. Sanidade


End file.
